Leech Girl/Paradox
Leech Girl, 'or 'Hiru 'as a companion, is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Monsterpedia Entry ''“With the lower body of a giant Leech, she is a ring type monster. Though she can feed on all of a human’s bodily fluids, they will only catch men. Once the Leech Girl locates a healthy looking male, she will suck his entire body into her mouth as she wrings out all of his body fluids. Able to feast on more than semen, the Leech Girl will force the man to both sweat and urinate as she sucks out everything out of her catch. Equipped with thousands of tongues inside her mouth, she is able to force pleasure into the man. With his body stuck in her mouth, there is no escape as he is forced to continually ejaculate. In addition, by tickling her prey she can force him to incontinence whenever she wishes. Continuing her feast for multiple days, there are many men who are weakened so much that they die. If she finds a high quality catch, she can direct the semen discharge in her mouth to her genitals for reproductive purposes.” Attacks * 'Slime Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack, Slime 50% * 'Poison Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack, Poison 25% * '''Leech Tail- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50% * Fluid Suck (F) '- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drains HP * '''Tentacle Hell '- One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute * 'Mouth Hold '- One Foe (Luka), Bind(3 Turns Break) * 'Fluid Suck (M) '- Rape, Drains HP * 'Tentacle Hell '- Rape Strategy In a group, they can be problematic. Their health and defence are higher than any other monster in the region, and they can do a lot of damage in the form of various status effects. Poison will decrease the targets HP by 10% per turn. Slimed will reduce your overall accuracy with attacks, as well as make the target more vulnerable to Pleasure based strikes, and she has a lot of them. Her '''Fluid Suck '''is an annoying drain attack which will make her take that much longer to knock down. If she uses '''Mouth Hold on Luka, struggle. Usually, you should attack, but since it drains his HP as well as deal a significant amount of damage, you’ll want to break free as soon as possible. Since she’s weak to Lightning attacks, various mage’s continue to be useful. Including Ilias, Rami and Vanilla. Ilias would be the best at this stage, as her lightning attacks also use the holy element, which she is also weak to. As for statuses, she’s vulnerable to Shock; an attack which prevents the target from taking action for three turns. Ilias has access to this in the form of Thunder of Judgement. Evaluation “You looked so delighted having your fluids leeched out. I hope you know how much I’m disgusted with you. 'The Leech Girl is a threat to both sexes since she can bind and suck on either. If you randomly attack a group of them, you’re likely to experience it. Since they can cause Slimed and Trance, you should deal with them immediately. Their HP is high so you’ll want to concentrate your attacks. Since they’re slimy monsters, Lightning attacks are effective. Please cast some thunder spells and get rid of them quickly. 'Now go, oh brave Luka. A true hero should not lose to such and easy enemy.” Category:Land-Dweller Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ilias (Continent)